Outsourcing
October 13, 2011, 4:58 PM Back To 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Prowl Mirage (War Room, Iacon) --- Mirage approaches the main entrance to the War Room, knowing that the Autobot SIC awaits him within. He shifts on his pedes, uncharacteristically nervous on some level, but recites a series of calming verses subvocally before speaking up in his light tenor voice. "Mirage, reporting as ordered, Commander." All this rank and file bothered Mirage on a visceral level, but courtesies and pleasantries always smoothed even the most onerous of tasks. He waits, servos resting at his sides. "Enter, please," Optimus Prime's distinctive voice emits from the speaker next to the door, which slides open in front of Mirage. The Autobot leader is standing by the large table in the center of the war room, studying a three dimensional map that is being projected from the surface, apparently of Polyhex. He looks up as the slender white, silver, and blue mech enters. "Mirage. Welcome to Iacon." He says politely. Mirage 's processor nearly locks up for a bare instant. /Prime/, too? Mirage visibly calms himself and enters, standing tall and proud despite the rarified company he now found himself in. He knew that he must tread lightly now, using every iota of diplomacy within himself in order to make the most of this meeting. "The pleasure is mine own, Lord Prime." Mirage's tone was pure Towers arrogance. He glances at the tri-d map, unsurprised. Prowl is seated at a console, not even looking up from his work as Mirage enters. He's typing a rapid series of commands, focused entirely on the holographic map as the Prime greets their guest. As he works, another few data points pop up on the map, and he finally glances over at Mirage. "Mirage. Thank you for coming." Mirage's golden optics slid over Prowl almost knowingly. It seemed that the rumors of his workaholic nature were more than true. "Commander." Mirage moved to seat himself, feeling a bit more at ease. They /needed/ his talents, his willingness to do what an Autobot might not do. "Thank you for your willingness to consider this project," Prime sits down himself at the head of the table, folding his hands in front of him and studying Mirage. "We are aware of the danger involved, but your abilities at infiltration are unrivaled." Mirage nods. "I gather that it has become necessary for a greater knowledge of Polyhex?" Mirage has not visited that city in some time, but knows of an old entrance, lightly webbed. "We will pay you quite well for any information obtained." Prowl adds mildly, turning his attention back to the console to blank out the image, the holoprojector powering down with a quiet hum. "As well as provide payment for any additional intelligence returned on the Decepticon forces." Optimus Prime says, "A recent mission has likely resulted in changes to the security of Polyhex itself. Please be careful, but any information you can obtain about the likely changes may result in lives saved." Mirage steeples his fingers. Here it comes. "You do realize that if I am discovered it is likely that they'll not be enough left of me for smelting? This is the very definition of hazard, and the parameters are vague. I can assume that you'd like a fully-detailed map at the least. Information on individual Decepticons cannof be guaranteed, either." *Because if they catch me, they may disappear.* Mirage thinks. "Of course. If you believe the hazards are too significant to make it worth the risk, Mirage, you are under no obligation to attempt it, and there would be no hard feelings. I am fully aware of the difficulty I am asking you to undertake. But we are fully prepared to compensate you comeasurate with the risk, and the potential lives that that information can save are .. incalcuable." Optimus Prime says, gazing solemnly at the neutral agent. Mirage really is not concerned with the saving of lives, not precisely. The insinuation that he is basically /afraid/ to do this hit him all the way down to the core. "Lord Prime, I am not trying to say that I will not. If I had not already decided to take this mission, I would not be here. I am merely ensuring that you recognize the consequences, and to remind you that my methods do not always mesh with those of your faction." /Because talking somebot to death takes far too long./ Mirage notes to himself, almost grimly. He crosses his legs in a pose of complete comfort and control, exuding calm with his every studied movement. Optimus Prime shakes his head "I am not impurgning your courage, Mirage, not in the slightest. I simply wish it to be clear that we do not wish you to take risks you feel are unworthy ones." Prowl examines Mirage closely for a moment, optics narrowing very slightly at he looks the blue and white mech over. He looks about to speak when his comm beeps, frowning slightly. "Excuse me for a moment." He murmurs, shifting his attention for the moment. Mirage flashes golden optics, an unreadable expression on his faceplates. "All risk is carefully weighed. This is simplicity, as the Decepticon command is currently...in a bit of chaos, I hear." Optimus Prime nods. "They appear to be, yes, which is one of the reasons this mission is so crucial. We have reason to believe that they will have altered their security measures after the recent rescue of a prisoner from their intelligence center. Essentially their entire medical division was gutted, and their CMO, executed. She had herself come up from the Grease Pits as a fighter and it is likely that the entrances there, which have been used previously, are being especially scrutinized because of her knowlege of that part of Polyhex." Mirage nods, on far more familiar footing. "CMO Shred was indeed executed, though in a fashion most unlike what one would expect from even a gladiator turned medic. "My...point of entry is different." he notes, unwilling to give up his secrets even to Optimus Prime. "There are many ways into, and out of, Polyhex...though the assumption that most are closely observed is likely a correct one." Prowl tilts his helm with a frown before turning his focus back to the issue at hand. "We understand that this is a dangerous undertaking. However, what has been made equally clear to us is that your skills are considerable, if not unrivaled. Unless, of course, we have been misled by false rumors of your prowess." Mirage flashes his optics at Prowl. "Sir, I /assure/ you that I am up to the task at hand." *Underemoted piece of scrap!* Mirage thinks, his expression bland. Optimus Prime puts a hand on the table next to Prowl's console quellingly and offers Mirage a concilatory glance. "Is there any information you need from us in order to conduct this mission safely, Mirage?" Mirage nods. "I could use that projection datafile, so that I might 'fill in the blanks', as it were. Any other basic information you are willing to share regarding recent intelligence would also be helpful, though not strictly necessary." Never let it be said underhanded emotional manipulation is beyond Prowl. He gauges Mirage's reaction to the remark carefully, his own expression kept neutral, and he's more than a little pleased it worked so well. "We will share all necessary information for the completion of this mission." "I believe that's more than reasonable." Optimus Prime replies, punching a button on the console in front of him, whih obligingly spits out a datachip. "The most recent maps of Polyhex we have available, along with the locatino of the tunnel our extraction team used most recently. It's likely to be heavily guarded, but might prove useful nonetheless. Information suggests there are others branching off it which might connect to the inside of Polyhex in that same region, but there are no maps available, nor is that information considered reliable enough to act upon." Optimus Prime pushes the datachip across the table to Mirage. Mirage thinks with a mental smirk, *And that means I'll be lucky to receive directions to the nearest refueling station, if it were up to this one.* Aloud, he keeps his tone level. "That is appreciated." Mirage takes the datachip and holds it, his innate paranoia requiring that he scan it for himself before actually plugging in. If Prowl has any issues with the information Optimus Prime is handing over, they don't show. "We do not make a habit of betraying those we hire, Mirage." He says blandly, looking back down at his console and beginning to type again, doorwings twitching slightly. "Do you have any further questions for us?" Optimus Prime asks. If he is insulted by the neutral's caution, he certainly doesn't show it, only regarding the other mech with patience. Mirage just looks at the SIC, wondering if he had indeed just done the unthinkable and told a joke. "When I have what it required, I will report. These things occasionally take a bit of time, though I understand time is of the essence. Rest assured that I will return as soon as is feasible." Mirage stands then, feeling the need to feel open space around him. "By your leave, Commander, Lord Prime?" Mirage shakes his head. "If something comes up, I am sure you will be easy to locate." Optimus Prime nods. "Of course. Thank you for your assistance, Mirage." He stands as well, pressing a button on the console to unlock the war room door now that the briefing is completed. "Primus bless your endevours." Mirage resists the urge to snort. Primus never blessed the Towers, why would the god bother with one of its children? "Thank you, my Lord Prime." Mirage exits, head held high, datachip firmly in hand. He had preparations to make. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Mirage's Logs